


Amor en tiempos de cuarentena

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack), the_chimaera3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doctor/Patient, Gay Sex, Latex, M/M, Oral Sex, Quarantine, Sexual Roleplay, Starker, lol, los dos estan encerrados por la cuarentena, maregina, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: Hola!Esta es una colaboración #Maregina, somos nosotras dos: Perla Regina & the--chimaera // alannablack & noxxxSaludos a todos!!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Amor en tiempos de cuarentena

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> Esta es una colaboración #Maregina, somos nosotras dos: Perla Regina & the--chimaera // alannablack & noxxx
> 
> Saludos a todos!!

—¡Vine a hacerle compañía! – exclamó Peter, invitándose solo al penthouse del hombre.

Tony lo recibió con un barbijo y guantes, suspirando pesadamente. Esperaba pasar la cuarentena solo y en paz, sin el mocoso dando vueltas por allí.

—¿Justo en medio de una pandemia decides venir a visitarme?

El muchacho rio y entró al penthouse del hombre, dejando un bolso que traía en la mano.

—Creí que podría necesitar compañía ya que todos están pasando la cuarentena con sus seres queridos y bueno, usted está aquí solo…

—Muy lindo —dijo el mayor con tono incrédulo— ¿Y May que dice de esto?

Peter sonrió pícaramente. Era obvio que él no necesitaba el barbijo y que ni siquiera le importaba.

—May estará con Happy y bueno, no quiero escuchar cosas raras. Las paredes de mi departamento son bastante delgadas – y ahí hizo una mueca de asco leve - ¡Por eso me vine con usted!

Tony se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—No deberías salir, Peter, es peligroso. ¿Qué pasaría si te enfermas?

—Emm ¿Mordida de araña? Soy inmune – y le guiñó un ojo – Vamos, traje mi colección de películas de los 80s para ver con usted. No me puede echar así como así. Por favor —dijo el joven con tono suplicante y juntando sus manos como si estuviera rogando.

El mayor miró aquellos ojos de perrito mojado y terminó aceptando, solo esperaba poder encerrarse en su taller en esos días sin que nadie lo molestase, pero eso no sería posible por lo visto.

—Pero habrá ciertas reglas – dijo apuntando a Peter con el dedo y enumerando –. Por lo menos tiene que haber un metro de distancia entre cada de uno. Nada de abrazos, ni toqueteos, ni besos, ni ya sabes que otras cosas, tenemos que reducir riesgos. Mira si tienes el virus y me lo contagias sin siquiera poder evitarlo, te juro que…

Peter lo interrumpió.

—¡Solo pida que FRIDAY me haga un escan y listo!

Tony miró al chico con cierto desdén.

—No funcionaría, porque tal vez el virus aún no está activo.

Peter suspiró pesadamente ahora, y se acercó a Tony de forma lenta, casi depredadora.

—Ay Señor Stark… no sé si lo sabía, pero… tener relaciones sexuales fortalece el sistema inmunológico ¿Acaso no es increíble?

—¿Ah sí, y cómo estas tan seguro? – lo cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hay muchos estudios, puedo mostrárselos si quiere. Además… —y fue ahí que Peter se acercó al hombre, sentándolo en un sillón y rodeando su cadera con sus piernas, restregándose apenas en su regazo – No me voy a poder contener tanto en no tocarlo, más ahora que lo tengo solo para mí por quien sabe cuánto tiempo…

Peter lo besó arriba del barbijo, justo sobre los labios. No pudo contenerse en lamerlo incluso.

—Y también usted sabe lo mucho que me gusta el látex… —susurró, guiando la mano de Tony hasta debajo de su camiseta para que tocara sus pezones, jadeando al sentir aquel material

Tony no pudo evitar gemir internamente al sentir como Peter se pegaba contra él y sus mejillas se volvían rojas, provocándolo. Ya no podía contenerse más y tomó sus caderas, acercándolo.

—Bueno… si tan desesperado estas, podría darte una inyección especial que tengo para prevenir…

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, está justo aquí – y llevó la mano de Peter a su entrepierna—. Es algo grande y tal vez duela un poco, pero te aseguro que luego te vas a acostumbrar… y te vas a sentir muy bien.

Peter sonrió mientras sentía como aquel miembro se ponía bastante rígido bajo su toque y aumentaba su tamaño. Se lamió los labios mientras apretaba aquella parte donde suponía, estaba el glande.

—Oh, señor Stark. ¿Podría usted ser tan amable de darme un chequeo rápido? Ya sé que no es médico pero imagino que debe saber algo sobre los cuidados ante una enfermedad. Tiene muchos doctorados, así que puedo llamarlo doctor, ¿cierto?

Tony no perdió tiempo al escuchar al joven y lo cargó.

—Tú puedes decirme como se te dé tu gana y si quieres que hoy sea tu doctor, así será.

Mientras avanzaban, Tony dejó que Peter le besara por sobre el barbijo y se estremeció al sentir la juguetona y húmeda lengua del joven lamiendo sus labios. Aquella saliva pronto lo hizo desear más y lo besó apasionadamente a través de aquella tela, jadeando al sentir aquellos delgados y ansiosos labios corresponderle.

Apenas entraron a la habitación, Peter se soltó y con delicadeza se sentó sobre la cama. Tony lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—Necesito hacerte un chequeo rápido, algo de rutina, ya sabes. ¿Te importaría quitarte la ropa para que pueda revisarte mejor?

Peter sonrió pícaramente mientras se levantaba la camiseta y se la quitaba lentamente.

—¿Así está bien, doctor Stark?

Tony se mordió el labio al ver aquel pecho blanco delgadísimo y ligeramente marcado. Aquellas tetillas rosadas hicieron que se lamiera de puro deseo.

—Yo creo que también te quitas el pantalón y todo lo que tengas. Quiero revisarte exhaustivamente.

Peter sonrió y se desnudó por completo. Tony se acercó a él y lo jaló del cabello.

—Qué paciente tan obediente tengo el día de hoy, ¿eh? Necesito que te pongas en genupectoral.

El joven arqueó una ceja y miró a Tony.

—¿Eso cómo es, doctor?

Tony sonrió mientras soltaba a Peter y comenzaba a manipular su cuerpo para que el joven adoptara esa posición, quedando primero boca abajo.

—Necesito que te apoyes sobre las rodillas y tu pecho. También levanta tus caderas.

Peter entendió rápidamente y se colocó tal y como le indicaba Tony.

—¿Me pongo como cuando cogemos de perrito?

Tony al ver a Peter levantando su cadera y arqueando su espalda, no pudo evitar estrujar una de las blanquísimas y suaves nalgas del joven.

—Algo así, pero recuerda que esta es una cuestión de salud. No es hora de jugar.

Peter se rio mientras Tony, instalado en su papel de galeno, comenzaba a buscar algo en uno de sus cajones.

—¿Qué me va a hacer, doctor?

Tony sonrió triunfal cuando encontró lo que necesitaba y se acercaba nuevamente a donde estaba Peter.

—Digamos que necesito explorar ciertas zonas para ver si eres apto para llevar actividad física moderada o intensa en estos días.

Peter comenzó a tararear una canción mientras esperaba a que Tony hiciera su parte. Cuando sintió aquel líquido frío caer justo en medio de sus nalgas, se estremeció.

—¡Ah!

—Shht, tranquilo, Peter —le dijo Tony mientras comenzaba a esparcir aquel líquido alrededor de aquella rosada y estrecha abertura.

—Ya… tómeme.

Tony le dio una nalgada.

—¿Qué clase de doctor crees que soy?

Peter se mordió el labio mientras veía a Tony metido en su papel.

—Uno muy sexy y atractivo.

—Exacto, se te olvidó decir que soy el mejor de todos también —dijo Tony mientras ajustaba el par de guantes sobre sus manos—. Ahora sí, levanta más tus caderas para que pueda revisarte bien.

Peter jadeó cuando sintió que Tony acariciaba con lentitud alrededor de su entrada y que poco a poco comenzaba a separar sus nalgas para después, introducir un dedo en su cuerpo.

—Mmm…

—Joven Parker, es un chequeo de rutina. Por favor, no gima demasiado —le reprendió Tony con voz solemne.

—Ah… l-lo siento… es que… se siente tan bien… —dijo Peter.

Tony presionó con suavidad dentro del cuerpo del joven para después, empezar a mover su dedo, metiéndolo y sacándolo con un ritmo constante. Se dio cuenta de que el chico sujetaba las sábanas mientras sus jadeos aumentaban poco a poco. Su erección bajo los pantalones le demandaba ser atendida cuánto antes, pero quería reservar esa parte para después. Lentamente, sacó su dedo y volvió a quitarse los guantes.

—Bien, joven Parker. Necesito que ahora se dé la vuelta y se coloque en posición de litotomía.

—¿Eso cómo es? —preguntó Peter aun boca abajo.

Tony suspiró mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba su propia erección sobre la ropa. Estaba desesperado pero quería aguardar un poco más.

—Básicamente, te vas a poner boca arriba y necesito que separes las piernas, que las abras bien.

Peter asintió mientras se volteaba y Tony sonrió al ver que las mejillas del joven estaban enrojecidas y que su frente estaba perlada por el sudor. Esperó hasta que el chico separó las piernas y cuando iba a acercarse a él para seguirlo explorando, se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa, doctor Stark? —preguntó Peter lamiéndose los labios—. ¿Hay algún problema?

Tony suspiró.

—Veo que me he quedado sin lubricante. Mientras, alcanza aquella almohada y ponla bajo tu cabeza en lo que lubrico otra vez para no causarte molestias.

Peter asintió mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos y Tony volvía a poner más lubricante sobre sus manos. Se agachó para poder ver bien aquella parte que moría por penetrar. Una vez que Peter le indicó que estaba listo, Tony se dio cuenta de que el miembro del chico estaba erecto y que unas cuántas gotas mojaban aquel glande suave y rosado. Sin perder más tiempo, introdujo su dedo medio y reanudó aquella rutina en la que más que explorar, estaba penetrando a Peter. El chico contrajo involuntariamente sus piernas y Tony acentuó el ritmo. Su dedo entraba y salía completamente mojado mientras veía que la suave y erecta polla de Peter brincaba al ritmo que le marcaba. El joven cerró los ojos mientras jadeaba y murmuraba algunas palabras que daban cuenta de su placer.

—Mmm…. Más… Más, por favor…

Tony seguía entregado a su labor. Sacó su dedo medio y vació más lubricante directo en la abertura de Peter, que estaba cada vez más mojada y rosada.

—Un par de dedos más y habremos terminado. Bueno, yo terminaré con mi revisión pero por favor, tú no acabes todavía.

Peter jadeó cuando sintió que Tony volvía a meter sus dedos en su cuerpo y que ahora el ritmo era más constante y la presión más intensa. Tony sintió que estaba a punto de terminar sin siquiera haber penetrado al joven.

—Bien, Peter —dijo sacando sus dedos y levantándose—. Ya que no tengo aquí no tengo el equipo que se necesita para poder atenderte en esta última fase de la revisión, tendrás que subir las piernas en mis hombros, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter suspiró.

—¿Y su bata? Me preocupa arruinarle la camisa —dijo Peter mientras miraba la costosa camisa blanca que el millonario ahora investido como médico traía puesta.

—Tienes razón —dijo Tony con aire pensativo—. Espera en lo que lo resuelvo.

Tony se quitó la camisa revelando la madurez y perfección de su cuerpo. Tomó a Peter por los tobillos y lo jaló hasta acercarlo demasiado a él. Su piel se erizó cuando sintió las pantorrillas del joven sobre sus hombros y sin dudarlo bajó el zíper de su pantalón para al fin, liberar su enorme y erecto miembro.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que voy a ponerte una inyección? —dijo mientras sentía que Peter levantaba más su cadera para alinearla con su miembro.

—S-sí…

Tony no pensó que pudiera ser tan obsceno en un momento así.

—Son gotas. ¿Quieres que te las ponga aquí? —preguntó mientras rozaba con su mojado glande la entrada ansiosa de Peter— ¿O las quieres en la boca? Decide.

Peter se lamió los labios.

—¿Cómo hacen mayor efecto, doctor?

Tony movió levemente su pelvis para poder rozar la mojada abertura de Peter. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el control antes de empezar.

—Inyectadas pero te las tengo que poner justo aquí —dijo pegándose más contra Peter.

Peter trató de enderezarse para ver el lugar que claramente sentía y le estaba erizando la piel de puro placer, más del que estaba sintiendo.

—Sólo hágalo, doctor. Confío en usted —sentenció Peter.

Tony supuso que ya había preparado lo suficiente al chico y sin decir más, introdujo su gorda y dura polla entre las nalgas de Peter, quien profirió el jadeo más agudo y placentero que le hubiera escuchado jamás. Pronto, arreció el ritmo y aquel sonido hueco, obsceno se intensificó junto con los jadeos que escapaban de los delgados labios del joven.

—¡Más, más! ¡Ah, así, así!

Tony sujetó las piernas de Peter y cerró los ojos un instante. El calor era apremiante y aquella sensación mojada entre los cuerpos de ambos, solo intensificaba los deseos de Tony de mojar a Peter con su semen cuanto antes.

—¿Te gusta, Peter? ¿Te gusta que te la meta así o empiezo otra vez, eh?

Peter comenzó a acariciar su propio miembro con la fuerza que podía.

—¡Más… más duro, más!

—Recuerda… es por tu… bien… —jadeó Tony sintiendo que estaba cerca.

Tony siguió embistiéndolo hasta que sintió que al fin, podría liberar aquella presión que llevaba un rato conteniendo. Se estremeció al sentir que se vaciaba y abrió los ojos para mirar la expresión de Peter, que apenas estaba alcanzando su clímax. Tony sonrió satisfecho al ver aquellas finas líneas blancas mojar el vientre de Peter y lentamente se separó. Un último estremecimiento lo hizo descargarse sobre el mojado cuerpo de su amante y Tony mojó uno de sus dedos en su propia simiente, para después, acercarlo a la boca entreabierta de su amante.

—Para que no te quedes con la tentación de si hubiera sido mejor dártelas en la boca.

Peter lamió con lentitud aquel dedo mojado en semen y lo pasó sin hacer gestos.

—¿Eso sería todo, doctor?

Tony bajó lentamente las piernas de Peter y se colocó encima del cuerpo cansado del chico. El aletargamiento apenas comenzaba.

—De momento sí… nos faltó hacerte una prueba física con sentadillas o lagartijas para ver si estos días puedes hacer ejercicio, pero sí. Estás completamente sano.

Tony se quitó el barbijo para por fin besar a Peter y el chico enredó sus piernas sobre las caderas de Tony.

—¿Y después qué sigue? ¿Cuál va a ser mi tratamiento?

Tony dio un lengüetazo sobre los labios de Peter, saboreándose a sí mismo. Luego introdujo sus dedos de látex húmedo dentro de aquella boca, para que Peter los lamiera también.

—Pues yo calculo que te faltan unas treinta y nueve inyecciones como estas.

Peter suspiró mientras acariciaba la barba de Tony.

—¿Treinta y nueve?

—Sí, sin contar las gotas y algunas otras cosas que considere puedas necesitar. Aunque quizá unas sesenta y nueve puedan ayudar. No lo sé, eso lo veremos luego.

Tony se quedó encima de Peter, sin terminar de desvestirse y sin importarle que el chico se estuviera quedando dormido. Descansarían un rato, para luego seguir con aquel tratamiento especial.

FIN.


End file.
